De besos y palabras
by Al Shinomori
Summary: -Verte y no besarte es como mirar una palabra y no leerla – Tu aliento choca contra mi piel antes de sentir el cálido roce de tus labios acariciar mi frente, ha sido un beso inocente, cargado de promesas que espero se cumplan con el paso del tiempo. Minific ROYAI.


**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de __Fullmetal Alchemist__ pertenecen a _ _Hiromu Arakawa__. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

**_Título:_**_De besos y palabras_

**_Autor:_**_Al Shinomori_

**_Pareja:_**_Roy x Riza_

* * *

_Dedicado a los fans de esta pareja y en especial a __**Anacridview**__, quien me hizo favor de prestar su frase "__Verte y no besarte es como mirar una palabra y no leerla" para escribir este mini fic._

* * *

Entro a la biblioteca e intento recuperar un poco de oxígeno, ha sido toda una odisea llegar hasta este lugar. Necesito encontrar ese libro lo antes posible, antes que mis compañeros de clase – _**Demasiado tarde**_ – Me digo en silencio. Clavo mi vista en el sitio donde te encuentras sentado cómodamente, me dirijo hacia a ti, te encuentras leyendo justo el libro que necesito para realizar el proyecto de investigación.

Me observas llegar a toda prisa. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y no hay necesidad de decir palabra alguna, el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos nos ha dado esa ventaja, comunicarnos con las miradas.

-**Siéntate **– Me dices.

Más que invitación es una orden, característico en ti. Sin ganas de llevar la contra obedezco - _**Necesito el libro y el hecho de que Tú lo tengas no me detendrá**_ – Te miro de reojo informándote de mis intenciones. Sonríes aceptando el reto. No dejas de observarme –_**Ya lo veremos**_\- Puedo leer en tus ojos aquellas palabras no dichas.

Dejas de lado el libro. Ahora, toda, tu atención está dirigida a mi persona, me estudias en silencio y Yo no puedo hacer otra cosa, sostengo la mirada –_ Necesito ese libro _– contengo la respiración al ver como acercas tu rostro al mío, esta acción me toma por sorpresa, mis mejillas arden y a pesar de que me agrada tenerte cerca me pone nerviosa tal atrevimiento.

-_**Te amo**_ \- Musitas contra mis labios, a escasos centímetros, como queriendo depositar un beso en Éstos - _No lo hiciste_ – Me digo decepcionada en silencio.

Te limitas a acariciar mi rostro con tu nariz, delineando cada una de mis facciones, grabándolas en tu memoria y cuando pienso que te alejaras besas mi frente, la calidez de tus labios logra estremecerme, la corriente eléctrica que recorre cada parte de mi cuerpo me pone la piel de gallina y de alguna extraña manera la frustración de segundos atrás se esfuma. Sin poder evitarlo sonrío bobamente, feliz de estar a tu lado. Finges no darte cuenta de lo mucho que me agrada ese beso y lo que me has dicho me ha dejado claro que lo que sentimos es reciproco.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Observo a través de la ventana un cielo despejado – _**La noche será larga, el insomnio me ha hecho presa una vez más**_ – Niego con mi cabeza intentando en vano apartar los recuerdos. Cierro los ojos, respiro profundamente, sintiendo como el viento acaricia mi rostro y sus palabras vuelven a golpear mi conciencia conectándola con la realidad.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-_**Verte y no besarte es como mirar una palabra y no leerla**_ – Tu aliento choca contra mi piel antes de sentir el cálido roce de tus labios acariciar mi frente, ha sido un beso inocente, cargado de promesas que espero se cumplan con el paso del tiempo.

_**También**_ – Susurro con duda – _**Te amo**_ – Suelto sin atropellos escondiendo mi rostro en tu cuello. Mi respiración te hace cosquillas y te remueves en el asiento con gracia.

_**-¿Cuánto tenemos de conocernos?**_ – Surge la pregunta en mis pensamientos – _**Diez años**_ – responde mi conciencia - _**¿Y, de ser amigos?**_ – Cuestiono sabiendo la respuesta - _**Aproximadamente ocho años**_ – Viene a mi mente el recuerdo de como dio inicio nuestra amistad -**¿**_**Y, de amarnos?**_\- Sonrío satisfecha de la respuesta - _**Quizás, desde siempre**_ –

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Saludos lectores. Espero que no me hayan olvidado, prometo retomar mi fic **"Déjame estar a tu lado"** muy pronto. Lamento la demora, hace un año me entró una inspiración casi de locura y me he puesto a escribir fic NellGrimm en la sección Bleach. Ojalá esta mini historia sea de su agrado y dejen sus comentarios. Se cuidan y esperen pronto mi regreso a este fandom.

Bendiciones.

Al chan.


End file.
